As mobile broadband users (also referred to herein as subscribers), services, and traffic volume have grown rapidly in recent years, QoS frameworks or mechanisms have been developed to enable quality of service differentiation for different applications, subscribers, bearers, or Service Data Flows (SDFs). As used herein, QoS is defined as the collective effect of service performance which determines the degree of satisfaction of a user of a service and is characterized by the combined aspects of performance factors applicable to all services. Such performance factors include, but are not limited to, service operability performance, service accessibility performance, service retainability performance, service integrity performance, and other factors specific to each service.
In current QoS frameworks, the QoS differentiation is affected by assigning values to one or more QoS parameters, wherein these QoS parameter values make up and define a “QoS setting” or “QoS profile.” For example, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has standardized, in a suite of technical specifications (TS) (referred to herein as 3GPP TSs), an Evolved Packet System (EPS) that includes an all-Internet Protocol (IP) Evolved Packet Core (EPC) network used by mobile devices (also referred to herein as user equipment (UE)) attached to a radio access network (RAN) to send user traffic. The 3GPP TSs further describe and define a 3GPP QoS framework for use within the 3GPP EPS, which implements service level (i.e. per SDF or per SDF aggregate) QoS parameters of QoS Class Identifier (QCI), Allocation and Retention Priority (ARP), Guaranteed Bit Rate (GBR) and Maximum Bit Rate (MBR) to apply QoS differentiation to different bearers used by UE sending traffic over the EPS.
A benefit of the 3GPP QoS framework is that it standardizes (via the assignment of pre-defined QCI values) a mechanism for packet forwarding treatment that an SDF aggregate receives edge-to-edge between the UE and a Policy and Charging Enforcement Function (PCEF) within the EPS, in terms of the performance characteristics of resource type (GBR or non-GBR), priority, packet delay budget, and packet loss rate. The 3GPP QoS framework further beneficially standardizes (via the assignment of pre-defined ARP values) a mechanism for differentiation in priority level, pre-emption capability, and pre-emption vulnerability of different SDFs. The 3GPP QoS framework sufficiently affects QoS differentiation for point-to-point communications between UEs. However, current QoS frameworks (including the 3GPP QoS framework) are inadequate for addressing the more complicated QoS differentiation issues that arise within the group communication context, for instance within a group communication session formed during a public safety emergency or other event.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for managing QoS settings for group communications.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
Apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the various embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. Thus, it will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment may not be depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments.